the_aikatsu_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto
"An idol performance is like cake. Beautiful to look at and best to enjoy when shared with others." 'Makoto (known as Sweets-Hime) '''is a student of Starlight Academy who was given a free pass of acceptance after taking the place of his twin sister, Machiko during a competition. People were instantly drawn into ''her ''sweet, sexy allure and wonderfully, yummy outfits. To hide his true identity, Makoto takes the alternate persona of Sweets-Hime, the character he invented himself to be while attending Starlight Academy. He uses a brand his sister made for herself, ''Sweet Sweets. Bio Growing up, Makoto had been very stand-off-ish in comparison to his much livelier, energetic twin sister. He was very dependent on her as a result, and very shy. But since joining the Academy he has truly blossomed like a lovely rose and while in the form of Sweets-Hime, is very charismatic and lively. After the spat between himself and his sister, he tries to reach out to her and hopes that one day their problems can be fixed. He exclusively uses the Sweet Sweets brand in hopes of showing this too. Appearance Makoto is a pale skinned teenage boy who happens to have a very girly appearance. His green hair was always worn long and loose, while his body has been very lanky. But he still takes extra preperations though to make his body appear extra feminine every day after waking up from bed to ensure that nobody notices anything "off". He has bright cyan colored eyes and usually wears an eye patch over one of them, while his hair is normally worn with big bows. He generally keeps it in the same style it's always been, but loves to play around with it and style it sometimes. Personality The normal Makoto was a very shy, untrusting and anxious young man who struggled around others greatly. He was always rather feminine and due to that he got picked on a lot growing up. But after joining the school he has become a beautiful figure around the school who is very charming and graceful, often-times compared to a real princess. But he remains humble and gentle with others, and has a way of coming off as both cute, and flirty. He doesn't really have too many friends around the Academy but does hang out with a lot of the girls. He loves to give beautify tips and do their hair especially, and apparently gives good advice every so often. Likes: Fashion, mystery novels, glitter, candy hearts, sweets (of course!), and seaweed pieces (due to hanging out with Ichigo every once in a while) Dislikes: Identity confusion, health foods, awkward situations, sugar-free things, fish. History Before Makoto became his new identity of Sweets-Hime, he was a painfully awkward young man because of his girly appearance and looks. He adored sweets and baking, but didn't like sports like most young men, so he often bonded with Machiko or other girls in class, who generally liked him. Sometimes he was even confused for Machiko! Although he did attend school, Makoto was actually a mild case Hikikomori that spent his time locked up in his room making videos, blogs, and reviews based on the candies and sweets Machiko would bring home. Eventually, Machiko revealed to him that she had been planning on attending Starlight Academy, but a leg injury prevented her from competing in the entrance exam competition. Due to how similar they looked, she convinced her brother to take her place, thinking her leg injury would have healed by then. He had won acceptance into the school, much to her joy, and she gave him her sacred, special, hand-made brand series "Sweet Sweets" for use while she was still healing up... By the time enrollment came along, Machiko had still been healing up so Makoto continued with the act despite his initial protest. His popularity rose pretty quickly and he began to work in a lot of sponsoring and commercials for anything sweet, like candy and desserts. Makiko was beyond happy, until the day came when she could finally take his place as the real Sweets-Hime. However, when Makoto announced that he wanted to keep doing it, a rift between them had been cast and Machiko shipped herself off to Dream Academy to make a brand new brand for herself, and compete against him to prove she should have been the one there and not him all along! Coords As stated, Makoto uses a private brand designed by his sister called Sweet Sweets. It focuses on things like candies and desserts. Most believe it to be a Pop type, but it is actually a mix of Cute and Sexy types. Although it does sometime cross into other style types depending on the coord. As Makoto only uses it, he may only lend a coord to someone if he feels they earned it and expects it to be returned when they finish. His original school coord is Cream Stage. Which consists of a pale, creamy-tan base with light pink and dark tan accents. The under-skirt is an off tan color, and the outfit has many puffs and ruffled lining, as well as a single pink heart at the waist. It comes with puffy cuffs and a pair of heels. Later on Makoto gained the Cream Torte school coord. It consists of a cream-tan themed tank top and skirt with accents of white, pale pink, and a dull metallic orange. It's worn with gloves, a pair of metallic orange heels, and decorated in some spots with neon green and neon purple stars. His typical outfit he normally uses was the first premium coord for Sweet Sweets, known as Cake Party. It is a pale, creamy colored dress with a revealing top and two layered skirt resembling the type worn by princesses. It's puffed with a deep red, curly rim and a bow around the waist, with big strawberries decorating it, white frills resembling cream, and another layer beneath it that is balled up and has big blueberry-style orbs adorning it and white cream frills around it. It comes with a pair of deep red heels with small peaches on the clasp over the foot, a peach themed bracelet, a choker with a cherry on it, heart earrings to match her heart shaped eyepatch, and a cream colored bow with white frosting-themed ruffles. Other known coords *Cake Party - first premium *Candied Mont Blanc *Strawberry Fever *Tart *Drip Kiss *Confetti Dance *Sugar Dancing *Ballerina Candy *Peppermint Princess *Passion Panic *Gumdrop Pom-Pom *Cotton Candy Dandy *Sugar Raindrops *Gelatin Jubalee *Sweets Moon *Savory Moon *Spicy Sun *Nutty Hoola *Jelly Ocean *Choco Volcano *Konokono Bursting - Collab with Futuring Girl *Beary Cute - Collab with Angely Sugar *Cloudy Sugar *Rock n' Sugar - Collab with Swing Rock *Lip Candy - collab with Vivid Kiss *Seasonal Sweets - Christmas special *Madness Stretch - Halloween special Songs Quotes Name Etymology 'Makoto '- Sincerity/truth Triva *As a gimmick, whenever Makoto makes an appearance people will comment on how they can smell a sweet scent, like strawberry, lilac, or vanilla. *Makoto has a personal phone, besides his Aikatsu phone, that he personally turned into a deco phone by applying fake cream and what-not onto it. *Makoto's aura consists of pink wispy strawberry scented air surrounding him with little shortcakes and rainbow colored strawberries circle him in the shape of a heart. But to reflect a specific coord, his aura may change in some spots. Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Twins Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:User:Chrismh